Without You
by brokendreamsandshit
Summary: Song fic. Christina Aguilera - Without You. Jasper thinking of Alice and what she is to him.


**Jasper thinking of Alice. Song fic. Might write more some day, not sure yet.**

**(I don't own Jasper or Alice, Stephenie Meyer does) Nor do I own the lyrics of the song, the wonderfull Christina Aguilera does. (song's called Without You)**

_Have I been blind? For the first time in my life I feel I've opened up my eyes_

The first time Jasper saw Alice, he didn't know what to feel. He didn't know was she a friend or an enemy but the moment he opened up his eyes and really looked at her and felt her, he knew.

_Since you've arrived like an angel from the sky I'm on a spiritual high_

He knew, she was an angel. He knew, she was something that someone from up there send for him. He didn't believe in that stuff before but in that moment, in that moment when he saw the beauty and felt the happiness and love radiating from her, he believed.

_So don't you ever go away I could never face Losing you would kill my faith In a higher place_

He knew right away that if she left him, went away, he couldn't make it. He would lose all the faith, hope and trust for not just Him, for himself aswell. And for life. Because she was his faith, she gave him that. She was his hope, she gave him that. And she was his trust, because she was the only one whoever took that from her and gave it also back to him. 

_What kind of world Would it be without you I couldn't breathe without you here_

He felt like it was the first time he ever breathed for a long time. She was his air, a breath of fresh air. She was so beautiful, so happy and so free that it made him relax and it made him breath for the first time without any frustrations or fear.

_What kind of world Would I see without you I can't dream without you here_

The first time, he actually dreamed about something. He dreamed about being with her forever, having her love him and want him for the rest of their lifes. He also dreamed about her letting him love her, cherish her, want her, need her and protect her forever. She was all he needed, she was his dream come true.

_Beautiful boy_

Beautiful boy. That's what she called him. Beautiful boy. He never saw himself beautiful. For him, he wad an ugly monster with all of his scars everywhere, all around on his body. But she always said that he was beautiful, inside and out. She said that the scars were something that led himself to her. Without his past, he would've never step in to that dinner many years ago. She said that the scars made him beautiful, made him look fearless and strong. The moment he realized that she really loved his scars, he couldn't hate them himself anymore.

_How on earth did I do something worth deserving you?_

He usually asks himself that what did he do worth deserving him. He had done so much crimes in his life. He killed many many innocent people, he'd stole, he's lie, he'd destroy… He had never done anything that made him deserve someone as glorious, innocent, perfect girl as her. But she said that because he walked away, because he stopped and started living different kind of life, because he is trying so hard, and succeeding, on not hurting anyone anymore, makes him worth it. He really does deserves her, she says. She also says that she is as important to the world as she is, but he doesn't believe that. She's the most important.

_My better half_

She was definitely the better half. She was the light and the joy. She was the happiness and the laughter. She was the sunshine and the rainbow. She was perfect, with all of her imperfections, she was perfect.

_How I cherish through and through every part of you_

Their first time together. He was nervous. She wasn't. He had done it before. She hadn't. Only this time, it meant something to him. Something big. He had never seen someone like her. No one was more beautiful or more important than she is. So he wanted everything to be perfect and he was nervous. She wasn't. It was perfect. He couldn't never explain how It was for him, theres not words to express the perfectness of the moment or the other similar moments after that. Its always beautiful, always beyond words.

_I do_

No matter how many times they get married, it never loses it meaning. He always gets the same unexplainable feeling every time she says it to him. But none of those times could never win the feeling he got when she said them words to him for the first time. It was magical, truly and deeply magical.

_Loving you's made me whole Now I belongI found my heart Promise me we'll always stay The way we are today_

She was his world, his soul, his meaning. She was his past, his current, his future. She was his. He was hers. They had each other. They belonged. Never in this world there haven't been a single thing that would have belonged like they did. They were perfect, immaculate. For each other. She was all he needed and he was all she needed. She was his heart, she had his heart, she belonged in his heart. They were one and they would always stay.. The way they are today. She would always and forever be his, his Alice.


End file.
